The Lowee CPUs Join Smash
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Blanc, Rom, and Ram joins their own fighting game series, Super Smash Bros., to show Lowee's most iconic characters what they're made of. Here's fanmade Smash Bros. information about the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Blanc

**WARNING: EVERYTHING IN THIS FANFIC, INCLUDING CHARACTERS, ETC., BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE FANFIC, ORGINAL CONTENT, AMONG OTHER THINGS, BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA" AND "SUPER SMASH BROS." FANFIC**

**"THE LOWEE CPUS JOIN SMASH"**

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHTER NAME: <strong>Blanc

**SERIES OF ORIGIN: **Hyperdimension Neptunia

**SERIES SYMBOL: **Neptune's "N" symbol.

**VICTORY THEME: **Ryuusei no Bifrost.

**REVEAL TRAILER QUOTE: **"Blanc Slams into Battle!"

**SPECIALS MOVESET (DEFAULT):**

~** Neutral: **Ein Schlag (hold button to charge for more power. Has a violent Meteor Smash effect if used in the air).  
>~<strong> Up: <strong>Getter Ravine (similar to Ike's Aether without the weapon-twirling-in-the-air effect. The spikes of rock created from ground-slamming portion of the attack can hit opponents as well, but they're not as strong as the hammer itself. If you can connect the hammer with the spikes, you can give extra damage).  
>~<strong> Down: <strong>Schild Break (can break shields, hence its namesake. Can be charged for further damage. Freezes the opponent if not shielding).  
><strong>~ Side: <strong>Fleissing Faust (plays similar to Marth's Dancing Blade, with three swings instead of four and without the upward swing and multi-hit attacks if you hold up or down respectively at the last swing).

**FINAL SMASH: **White Heart.

**GAMEPLAY: **Similar to other heavyweight characters like King Dedede and Ike; sacrificing speed and jump height for more power and defense. She will not use any projectile attacks as most of her attacks in her series of origin are physical and she has higher physical offense than magical offense. She also has an attack-strengthening power similar to Lucario's Aura. Once her damage reaches 100%, she activates "Fury", which doubles her attack power and knockback. 150% raises them by 2.5. 200% triples them.

**FINAL SMASH GAMEPLAY: **It's more or less a combination of Giga Mac and Super Sonic: the character transforms and beats up foes using a more powerful variation of her moveset with the added abilities of flight and super armor. During the transformation, a bar similar to the EXE Drive Gauge appears at the top of her damage percentage to show how much time she has left. Once the EXE Drive Gauge drains completely, she'll revert back to her human form and said gauge will disappear. If you attack in the air, some of her attacks can have powerful Meteor Smashes. Please keep in mind that the character can still get damage from other fighters. Whatever amount of damage received is passed over after the Final Smash is done. Also, if you decide to use Getter Ravine, be careful if you're about to use it midair. There may be a chance that you'll fall straight down.

**SMASH RUN POWER WEIGHT (DEFAULT): **28

**COLOR PALETTES: **

~ White (Default)  
>~ Black<br>~ Gray  
>~ Blue<p>

**- Alternates:**

~ Autumn  
>~ Winter<br>~ Spring  
>~ Summer<p>

**HOME STAGE(S): **

~ Lowee (Hyperdimension) (3DS).  
>~ Lowee (Ultradimension) (Wii U).<p>

**STAGE GAMEPLAY: **A slow, cruising-type stage similar to Ricco Harbor with a platform that goes around the nation's main city in a fixed cycle, landing at certain points. Starts at the top of said city with a beautiful view of it. The cycle repeats, even when selecting the stage multiple times. The only hazards are, like Ricco Harbor, if you fall down from the flying platform and the terrain hurting you if the platform is still in the air. The omega version permanently stays at the starting point.

**INTRO: **She enters the match using the invincibility barrier after winning a battle in a dungeon while walking into the stage and spawning her hammer from a mass of 0s and 1s. As the barrier disappears and her weapon materialized, she goes into her battle stance from the original Neptunia.

**VICTORY POSES:**

~ 2 of them are original. One of them is her victory animation from Neptunia Victory.

**TAUNTS:**

~ All original.

**KIRBY COPY ABILITY:** Blanc's hat. Uses a miniature version of her hammer to unleash her default neutral special.

**BOXING RING JUMBOTRON ALIAS: **"The Big N Herself".

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION: **The CPU of Lowee who is also an avid reader and author of many books. She might not look like it, but she's a heavyweight, considering herself as a wall of solid iron; she can't be launched easily and has great strength to boot. While she is a silent type of person, in certain other situations, such as taking a lot of damage, her fury knows no bounds. Just her angry face, loud, threatening voice, and higher launching power strikes terror upon her enemies.

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdiemnsion Neptunia (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2011)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKWOWN, 082014)

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (ALT.): **Blanc's signature weapon are giant hammers. With one in her possession, she can deliver massive chaos, and with it comes attacks like the Schild Break, which, as its name implies, can instantly break shields. Another attack in her arsenal is the Ein Schlag. At max charge, it packs devastating power!

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdiemnsion Neptunia (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2011)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKWOWN, 082014)

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (FINAL SMASH): **This is White Heart, Blanc's HDD form. In this state, all of her stats increases, becomes more aggressive and violent, her hammer turns into an axe, gets super armor, and obtains the ability to fly. She's invincible! But do not worry, you can still give her damage! Once she unleashes her anger in this form, her attack power reaches its limit. Her attacks become so powerful, they're enough to surprise even the strongest of fighters!

APPEARED IN:

~ Unknown (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN DATE)

**PALUTENA'S GUIDANCE:**

- Scenario 1: No data on this fighter (DLC character conversation).

- Scenario 2:

**PIT: **Hey, guys. You seeing this?

**PALUTENA: **Uh-huh...

**VIRIDI: **Yep...

**PIT: **WHAT THE HECK IS OUR GODDESS DOING HERE?

**VIRIDI: **Perhaps she's, oh I don't know...THE CREATOR OF SUPER SMASH BROS.!

**PIT: **I thought Master Hand was the creator of Super Smash Bros.

**PALUTENA: **Well, believe it or not, that was the backstory he was programmed with. Blanc is the actual creator of Smash, and everything Nintendo.

**PIT: **Wow. To think that she created ALL of us! It blows my mind!

**PALUTENA: **Anyway, watch out for her powerful hammer attacks. If she gets angry, try your best to win the match and dodge her moves at the right time.

**PIT: **Yeah, I've seen her mad a few times before. I would HATE to get my face smooshed to Jupiter if that were to happen.

**FUN FACT(S)**: Depending of the character's clothing, you may notice some visual changes. For the Hyperdimension clothes, Blanc will use the W11-U Hammer. For the Ultradimension clothing, she will use the simply named "Hammer" from Victory. Her Final Smash is also affected visually. Besides the visual differences of the axes, if you use either use the Hyperdimension costumes or the Ultradimension costumes, she will use either the White or Base White Processor sets, respectively. These changes do not affect gameplay, however.

* * *

><p>AN: "NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN" was written because we all know that Nintendo never shows the logos of the consoles of their fellow competitors. If your look at the trophies of Sonic and Snake, you'll know what I mean by this.

Also, for some reason, when looking at the Final Smash trophies, they say that they don't previously appear in any game, despite some originating from other games and others being Smash originals. This is why "Unknown (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN DATE)" was written.

Smash for 3DS & Wii U is mostly mentioned in this fanfic because it's obvious that Hyperdimension Neptunia started in 2011, a few years after Brawl. It makes perfect sense for these characters to appear in these games only, and not in the other Smash Bros. games.

I know that something like this might NEVER happen, since, despite being a Nintendo console, she's from a mostly-PlayStation series. But hey, a guy can dream, right?

Also, I can imagine the reactions of the Nintendo characters once they see their goddess participate in her own fighting series. That'll be HILARIOUS.

Anyway, stay tuned for the next part!


	2. Chapter 2: Rom & Ram

Two new challengers are approaching! CUE DA ALARM!

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHTER NAME: <strong>Rom & Ram.

**SERIES OF ORIGIN: **Hyperdimension Neptunia.

**SERIES SYMBOL: **Neptune's "N" symbol.

**VICTORY THEME: **Rom & Ram's Theme (ver. mk2).

**REVEAL TRAILER QUOTE: **"Rom & Ram Join In!"

**SPECIALS MOVESET (DEFAULT):**

**~ Neutral: **Fire (charge up for more power).  
><strong>~ Up: <strong>Tornado (moves in the direction of the L Stick or Circle Pad. Rapidly tap the Special Button [B for default] to make the attack last longer. Lasts for 3 seconds).  
><strong>~ Down: <strong>Lightning (same as Pikachu's Thunder attack, but in front of the character instead of on the character).  
><strong>~ Side: <strong>Ice (Freezes opponents).

**FINAL SMASH: **White Sisters.

**FINAL SMASH GAMEPLAY: **It's more or less a combination of Giga Mac and Super Sonic: the characters transform and beat up foes using a more powerful variation of their moveset with the added abilities of flight and super armor. During the transformation, a bar similar to the EXE Drive Gauge appears at the top of their damage percentage to show how much time they have left. Once the EXE Drive Gauge drains completely, they'll revert back to their human forms and said gauge will disappear. If you attack in the air, some of their attacks can have powerful Meteor Smashes. Please keep in mind that the characters can still get damage from other fighters. Whatever amount of damage received is passed over after the Final Smash is done. Also, if you use Tornado, they will not go up, since they can fly now. This is perfect if you want to string some combos.

**GAMEPLAY: **Similar to the Ice Climbers. Rom must be knocked off-screen to properly defeat the character. Nothing happens if the same happens to Ram. However, some attacks that requires both of them will not work as it should be. It will be easier to KO Rom in this situation. They're also all-magic users, similar to Zelda.

**SMASH RUN POWER WEIGHT (DEFAULT): **24.

**COLOR PALETTES: **

~ Ice and Candy (Default).  
>~ Black and White.<br>~ Gold and Silver.  
>~ Angel and Devil.<br>~ Mario Bros.  
>~ Peach and Daisy.<br>~ Wario Bros.  
>~ Ice Climbers.<p>

**HOME STAGE(S): **

~ Lowee (Hyperdimension) (3DS, if the developers can make the system [other than the New 3DS and New 3DS XL] handle paired characters).  
>~ Lowee (Ultradimension) (Wii U).<p>

**STAGE GAMEPLAY: **A slow, cruising-type stage similar to Ricco Harbor with a platform that goes around the nation's main city in a fixed cycle, landing at certain points. Starts at the top of said city with a beautiful view of it. The cycle repeats, even when selecting the stage multiple times. The only hazards are, like Ricco Harbor, if you fall down from the flying platform and the terrain hurting you if the platform is still in the air. The omega version permanently stays at the starting point.

**INTRO: **They enter the match using the invincibility barrier after winning a battle in a dungeon while running excitedly into the stage and spawning their magic pens from a mass of 0s and 1s. As the barrier disappears and their weapons materialized, they go into their battle stances from Neptunia U.

**VICTORY POSES:**

~ All original.

**TAUNTS:**

~ All original.

**KIRBY COPY ABILITY: **Rom's hat. Uses a miniature version of her wand to do her default neutral special.

**BOXING RING JUMBOTRON ALIAS: **"The DS Twins".

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION: **These adorable tykes are Lowee's CPU Candidates and Blanc's younger sisters! Despite being polar opposites, these two seem to be inseparable. Don't underestimate them just because they're kids; their sisterly love, teamwork, and magic-based attacks are top-notch! They won't hesitate to burn, shock, freeze, or blow opponents away with wind!

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2012)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: SISTERS GENERATION (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 022015)

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (ALT.): **Rom and Ram use really long, pen-shaped wands to help them unleash a variety of magical spells. Incinerate your foes with fire, shock the battlefield with lightning, freeze them solid with ice, or use tornadoes to help you recover and tear them up with razor-sharp wind! If mastered enough, victory is definitely guaranteed!

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2012)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: SISTERS GENERATION (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 022015)

**TROPHY DESCRIPTION (FINAL SMASH): **Rom and Ram's HDD forms. Much like the HDD forms of every other CPU or CPU Candidate, their stats increase, their personalities change, their magic pens change to magic wands, they gain the ability to fly, and super armor is used; technically, they're invincible. Your best bet is to run away until it wears off, and hope for the best that they won't KO you. You can still give them damage, though.

APPEARED IN:

~ Unknown (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, UNKNOWN DATE)

**PALUTENA'S GUIDANCE:**

- Scenario 1: No data on this fighter (DLC character conversation).

- Scenario 2:

**VIRIDI: **Aww, look at those cute, little children!

**PIT: **I know those two. Those are Rom and Ram, Lady Blanc's younger sisters! Man, it's such an honor to fight them. But what are they doing here?

**PALUTENA: **Beats me. They might be playing a game, got bored, heard of Blanc participating in her own fighting series, and insisted her to join. That's just my assumption on how they join.

**PIT: **Right… I think it was mostly Ram…

**PALUTENA: **Anyways, don't underestimate them just because they're children. They're incredible magical users. Reflect their magic back at them using your Guardian Orbitars.

**PIT: **Roger that! I can't wait to defeat them! But, at the same time, I want to spare their lives.

**PALUTENA: **Why?

**PIT: **Because they look SO adorable!

**FUN FACT(S):** ~ They use the same pens used as icons when viewed from the Items screen. The HDD forms of the pens are the same ones when Rom and Ram were bosses in mk2 and Re;Birth 2.

~ Four of their pallets listed here are references to Nintendo characters. Two other ones, Gold & Silver and Black & White, are inspired by Pokémon. Their default color is obviously their default outfits from their home series. The last one is original.

* * *

><p>I just had to do it after Blanc's chapter. It wouldn't be complete without these two, even though Nintendo doesn't allow more than one character from the same game series of a third-party company. But, like I said before, a guy can dream.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Extra

Since some of the DLC characters can add trophies of another character of their respective series (i.e. Ryu giving you a Ken trophy upon installing him into your game), I've decided to make extra trophies for the Nintendo goddesses! Let's take a look!

* * *

><p>- Trophy(ies) from Blanc:<p>

**NEPTUNE: **The CPU of Planeptune (and the main character of her series). She's upbeat, loves video games, food (especially pudding), and is always making jokes. But when it comes to working...let's just say that it's one of her major flaws. Despite looking like a teenage girl, her goddess form, Purple Heart, says otherwise. In that state, she becomes more mature and willing to save her nation, if not the world. That right there is main protagonist material!

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdiemnsion Neptunia (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2011)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKWOWN, 082014)

- Trophy(ies) from Rom and Ram:

**NEPGEAR: **Planeptune's CPU Candiate and Neptune's younger sister who acts more like the older sister in an ironic twist. Unlike her older sister, she's more mature and more profound to work for her nation. Just like Neptune, she can use HDD. At one time, she's also the main character. While that's fine and dandy, there was one event related to her that's REALLY messed up. I'm not even going to relive those nightmares...

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2012)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: SISTERS GENERATION (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 022015)

And/or:

**MINA: **Lowee's Oracle. This woman works in the nation's Basilicom, working with Blanc every single day. While not checking to see the nation's progress, she acts as a motherly figure to Rom and Ram. Not only does she do a great job as their guardian, she's also their teacher, training them in the world of magic. Amazing! However, if things go wrong, one stare from her angry face corrects the problem immediately by chilling its spine. Yeah, it's that terrifying.

APPEARED IN:

~ Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 02/2012)  
>~ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: SISTERS GENERATION (NINTENDO CONSOLE UNKNOWN, 022015)

* * *

><p>Well then, I guess that wraps it up for today! See you all next time!<p> 


End file.
